english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jay Hickman
Jay Hickman is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Boris' Friend (ep12), Mason (ep23), Sandie Fairy (ep23) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Bellboy (ep3), Phantom (ep4) *7Seeds (2019) - Mansaku Tsunomata *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Narration, Worker B (ep11), Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Ryuya, Sky *Air Gear (2007) - Fuumei Goshogawara, Saji, Spitfire, Additional Voices *Amnesia (2014) - Waka *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Ryusei, Additional Voices *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Campbell (ep5), Pilot, Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Shuji Inada, Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Advisor #2 (ep26), Masahiro (ep25), Shiro Kinjo, Additional Voices *Bloom into You (2018) - Yuu's Father *Btooom! (2013) - Hisanobu (ep5), Wakamoto (ep10) *Campione! (2013) - Man A, Newscaster, Referee (ep5) *Cyberteam in akihabara (2005) - Male Co-Star (ep9), Miyama's Professor (ep10), News Anchor, Scientist (ep19), TV Anchorman (ep22), Taki-Bear (ep8), Additional Voices *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Joe (ep9), Modeus (ep10), Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Minoru Jinguji *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Lestion/Leon *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Eiji Sagimiya *Elfen Lied (2005) - Kurama *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Watanabe *Flip Flappers (2018) - TT-392 *Full Metal Panic! (2003-2004) - Hiroshi Kasuya (ep21), Maintenance Man B (ep19), Ryunosuke Akagi (ep14), Sailor Captain, Savage A (ep17), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006) - Tony (ep3), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Kotaro Onodera, Additional Voices *Gantz (2005) - Inamori *Gilgamesh (2005) - Research Assistant (ep9) *Gravion (2004) - Alex Smith, Otori, Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Alex Smith, Otori, Additional Voices *Grimoire of Zero (2018) - Angry Husband (ep8), Deer Beastfallen (ep7), Narrator, Secretary (ep12), Servant (ep9) *Haikyu!! (2015) - Teacher (ep1) *Kanon (2008) - Kuze *Kino's Journey (2004) - Critic A (ep9), Sixshooter, Soldier A (ep3), Soldier A (ep13), The Lonely Man (ep1) *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) - Manhole Security Man, Messenger (ep3) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2004) - Additional Voices *Madlax (2005) - SSS *Neo Ranga (2003) - Kazuo Fujiwara, Eichirou Kita, Kimoru (ep12), Additional Voices *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Charlemagne, Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Guerrilla (ep7), Milosh (ep13), Vanel (ep5), Additional Voices *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2004) - Reed (ep5) *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Gee's Dad (ep16), Shintaro *Peacemaker (2005) - Sakon Kasuya (ep23), Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Baron Kaidou, Bad Actor A (ep35), Orpheus Male A (ep37), Passenger Overreaction (ep35), Students, Watch Wearing Kid (ep29) *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Keziah *Rune Soldier (2003-2004) - Adventurer, Chief Elder (ep9), Champion, Customer (ep17), Dandy (ep17), Elder (ep4), Opponent (ep17), Royal Guard (ep1), Soldier, William (ep14) *Saiyuki (2003) - Shuei/Rikudo *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Business Man (ep4), Kain "G" Phalanx, Kor Icks (ep2), Van Ashvar *Shattered Angels (2008) - Kazuya *Tactics (2006-2007) - Takahashi (ep13), Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Satan Santa (ep9), The Judge, Townsman (ep3), Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Yatsurugi, Additional Voices *Wandaba Style (2005) - Fisherman (ep1), Ichirin, Worker B (ep1), Additional Voices *Welcome to the NHK (2008) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts' *Blade Runner: Black Out 2022 (2017) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Typhoon Noruda (2018) - Kanzaki 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Broken Blade (2012) - Borcuse 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - Ship Crew 2 (J.A.W.) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Jamji, Additional Voices *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Additional Voices *Spriggan (2002) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Air: In Summer (2007) - Ryuya *Area 88 (2006) - Goh (Rocky; ep1) *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (2003) - Shuttle Pilot *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Eto *Megazone 23 Part 3 (2004) - Eiji Takanaka *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Eve's Client A (ep2), Police Dispatch A (ep1), Additional Voices *Spectral Force (2003) - Zakiphon *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Gamin Son, Helicopter Pilot (ep8), Tsubara (ep4) *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Greco Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Kishida Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Kalandorn, Musol Yanii, Narrator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:American Voice Actors